The microactuators controlled by electrostatic force can be divided into discrete control or digital control and analogy control. Displacement made by analog control is determined at the equilibrium between electrostatic force and elastic force. Therefore, the microactuator with analogy control has continuous displacement through mechanical deformation. But, it is more complex than the digital or discrete control, and is not compatible with known semiconductor technologies such as MOS, CMOS, etc. In addition, the microactuators with continuous displacement actuated by electrostatic force undergo the classical snap-down phenomenon when the electric force exceeds the elastic force of mechanical structure. The snap-down phenomenon limits the displacement range of the microactuator. The high driving voltage is another disadvantage in use of the microactuator with continuous displacement actuated by electrostatic force. To be compatible with IC components, it is desired that a microactuator is operated at low voltage which is compatible with the circuit operation. In contrast, discrete control is simple, compatible with known semiconductor technologies such as MOS and CMOS and has a large displacement and low driving voltage. But, it is not easy to get a multi-step displacement with simple structure.